


We're All Naked Under Our Clothes

by so_shhy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the (genius) kink meme prompt:</p><p>When they are alone, Erik runs around naked ALL the time. He is naked when he's cooking dinner, he is naked while he's watching TV, he's naked... FILL IN OTHER SITUATIONS.</p><p>Charles doesn't want to be a prude, but it's freaking him out.</p><p>(Just archiving some old fills.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Naked Under Our Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [赤诚相对](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599787) by [Lisimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo)



That first morning, watching Erik’s retreating ass as he walked to the window and pulled back the drapes, Charles came to the following conclusion: Erik looked good naked. He should always be naked.

Which just goes to show that you should be careful what you wish for.

***

The second afternoon, when the kids had gone into town, Charles boiled the kettle and called, ‘Erik, fancy a cuppa?’

He heard footsteps on the kitchen tiles, felt the presence of Erik’s mind and turned to smile at... _his naked, well-muscled chest, his powerful thighs, the line of dark hair running down his belly, oh my goodness._

Ten minutes later, when Charles swallowed and slid his mouth off Erik’s cock, Erik looked down at him with an expression that slid from blissful to puzzled. ‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘but what about the tea?’

***

On the evening of day three, Charles said, ‘I thought you wanted to play chess.’

‘I do want to play chess,’ Erik said patiently. ‘That’s why I got out the chessboard.’

‘Oh,’ Charles said.

They sat down.

Charles moved a nipple. Um, a pawn. He tried not to look too hard at the bishops, their sleekly curving heads topped with a little droplet of… oh, for goodness sake.

‘You’re a bit off your game tonight,’ Erik said, once Charles had lost spectacularly. ‘Something bothering you?’

***

The next morning, Erik brought Charles breakfast in bed. He frowned at Charles’s astonished look. ‘What? Even murderers can be sweet.’

‘Yes, yes, of course,’ Charles said. ‘Thank you. But you’ve got a dribble of syrup just, well, there.’ He pointed.

Erik glanced down. ‘So I do.’

‘You know,’ Charles said weakly, ‘if you wore a robe that wouldn’t happen.’

‘Which would be a shame,’ Erik said, setting the pancakes down on the table and climbing back onto the bed.

‘Besides,’ he said, when he had been licked thoroughly clean and Charles had been thoroughly fucked, ‘I do wear an apron when the stove’s on. I’m not stupid.’

***

Day five the kids were in town again, and Charles was waiting for Erik in the garden with a sense of impending doom, eyes firmly fixed on the satellite dish.

‘So, rage and serenity.’ Erik said behind him. ‘Charles, every time I look at you I see the man who gave me back my past.’

Every time I look at you I see a penis, Charles thought miserably. He didn’t turn round, but he could feel the damn thing staring at him.

***

‘Aren’t you cold?’ Charles asked on day six, when they were stargazing on the roof.

Erik frowned at him. ‘Is this your way of suggesting we share body heat? If you want to snuggle, you can just say so.’ He reached out to pull Charles close.

Charles sighed and snuggled and despaired.

***

On day seven Charles ran into Erik in the library. ‘Oh,’ he said happily, ‘you’ve got clothes on.’

Erik rippled, blued and became a very puzzled looking Raven.

‘I was going to say “fooled you,” she said, ‘but now I’m just going to say what the fuck?’

Charles felt himself blush scarlet. ‘When did you get back?’

‘Just now. Erik’s looking for you, by the way.’

Charles gazed at her in horror. ‘You just saw him? My god, was he…?’

‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ he mumbled. ‘Never mind.’

***

By day eight, Charles was ready to snap. A week of unexpected nudity had left his nerves a-jangle, and he jumped at the sight of even a centimetre of bare flesh.

So when he found Erik sprawled on the sofa, watching TV in the buff, he couldn’t take any more. ‘For god’s sake, Erik,’ he said, ‘why is it that you get your kit off at the least opportunity?’

Erik looked up, surprised. ‘Because it makes me feel good,’ he said. His voice sounded hurt. ‘And because I think I look nice. If you don’t agree, I’ll go and put something on.’

‘No, I didn’t mean that.’ Charles said guiltily.

‘What did you mean, then? Do you think it’s wrong? Does my body make you uncomfortable any time you’re not touching it?’

‘I just… I just wanted to say… to tell you…’

Erik’s eyes were shuttered and defensive. ‘Tell me what?’

Charles looked at him, loose-limbed, pale and perfect in the light from the window, and felt like a fool. How could anyone think that an exquisite creature like Erik ought to be covered up?

‘You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling,’ he said.

Yes, Erik should always be naked.


End file.
